


Crash And Burn

by TrolledByDestiny



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 4 way relationship, Anal Sex, Angst, Foursome, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Post-Alex Dying, Writing An Album, breaking up, dream daddy - Freeform, dream daddy: a dad dating simulator - Freeform, more tags to come, musician - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrolledByDestiny/pseuds/TrolledByDestiny
Summary: Anthony Norwood was famous for his musical talents. He already had two albums, and moved back to where we grew up- Maple Bay- for the inspiration he needed for his third. It's also where his daughter was living. He had her live with his parents for a few months so he can work on his second album. It also was home to his long distance boyfriend. Now, he gets to go back to see his boyfriend, his daughter, and his home. However, a certain neighbor has had his eye on him, and.... well, let's just say the relationship he had with his boyfriend is just bound to crash and burn.





	1. Chapter 1

~1~

He breathed in the fresh, crisp air of Maple Bay. It's been a while... maybe 4 months? That was long enough for him. Almost 100 days without his daughter, and his lover. He missed them. 

With a deep breath, he stepped outside the airport. He got a few sideways glances for wearing what he was wearing, but he didn't care. A girl walked up and asked for a picture, which he gave her. He continued down the lines of the parking lot, trying to remember where he parked.

"DAD!"

Anthony looked over to the side, where the voice came. His unamused expression turned into a wide grin. There was Amanda, running towards him. She ran up and hugged him, which he quickly returned. 

"I missed you, dad." She said, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"I missed you too, 'Manda." He replied, hugging her tighter. When the two finally separated, he could see the tears welling in Amanda's eyes. His smile grew wider.

"Todd's gonna miss seeing you today; I have a whole day planned!" She exclaimed. She clearly had been working on this day for a while. She slipped her smaller hand in his own and they ran off. They made it to the car, which he could tell was newly washed.

"Amanda, you didn't have to wash the car too." He said, but he was still grateful. I could imagine how dirty it was after those long months away.

"I wanted to, pops." She said. She hurried over to the drivers seat. Anthony raised an eyebrow. 

"Don't... Don't crash my car." Was all Anthony could say. He could see Amanda's grin as he slipped into the passenger's seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a semi-long car ride, they arrived at the mall. Anthony chuckled. 

"The mall, Amanda?" He asked, a dumbfound smile toying on his lips. She smiled.

"Yep! We had a school fundraiser and whoever sold the most money won half of the earnings for a shopping spree. I spent three weeks selling to everyone. I bought like twelve candy bars and made you buy like twelve candy bars so we could win. And here we are!" She exclaimed happily. Anthony was surprised. She spent that long trying to win for him? 

"You didn't have to do that, Manda Panda." He said, his smile was now truly genuine. 

"Dad, you even said yourself that you spent most of your time in SoundStage Studio trying to make that album. You spent most of your time focusing on making others happy. You need to treat yourself today." She said, pulling into a parking space. The two stepped out of the car and walked into the mall.

"Are you gonna visit Todd while he's working?" She asked, opening the doors. Anthony shrugged.

"Probably." He replied nonchalantly. He was kind of dreading their meetup. He knew that the first thing Todd would want to do would be to have sex. He didn't want that. He would much rather have a nice dinner where they could enjoy each other's company.

"Don't be so loud when we get back." She muttered. Anthony laughed softly, and sighed. 

"Let's just go shopping, Manda."

"Yeah.. let's."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pair didn't realize someone was watching them. This person was pretending to shop at a nearby store, but kept his eyes peeled on the two. Whenever they would move, he would wait and move with them. He watched the two enter a Von Maur and the man and another boy kiss. He growled. 

"Damn..... well. Looks like my job just got harder." He mumbled to himself. He pulled his leather jacked up higher on his broad shoulders, and he left the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Anthony thought, Todd wanted to have sex as soon as he got home. His hands were quick, needy. He must've never had sex in a while. Neither one of them did. Once Todd's hands slid under his shirt, Anthony decided to call it off.

"Not tonight, baby." He murmured quietly. Todd looked up from the hem of his pants.

"Why not?" He asked. He almost sounded mad, but kept his voice soft. Anthony shook his head.

"Too tired. Tomorrow?" He asked. Todd hesitated, but let go. The two split apart. Todd nodded, and walked out of the bedroom. Anthony stood there, confused. He just... left? He shook his head and followed in the steps of his boyfriend. He walked into the kitchen, and caught a glimpse of Todd, putting his shoes on.

"Where are you going?" He asked, grabbing the box of Cheerios from the cupboard. He heard a grunt from the other room.

"Home." The older man replied. Anthony rolled his eyes. He knew he could stay, yet always left for his apartment every night. He hated it.

"Okay. Love you." He said, walking over to give the man a kiss or hug. Todd had already walked out the door by the time he made it out of the kitchen. Anthony stood there for a few seconds, staring at the closed door. It stung a little. Did he really not care that much? He turned around and walked back into the kitchen and made his cereal. He plopped himself down on the couch and ate, watching TV. The bowl was finished by the time he found a show he wanted to watch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was around 11 P.M when the doorbell rang. Anthony sat up from his bed, groggily wiping his eyes.He could barely hear Amanda moving around downstairs. He started walking down the hallway, shirtless and only in a pair of black shorts. His hourglass tattoo on his shoulder showed clearly, as well as his tattoo of Amanda's birthday, March 22nd. He made it to the door when he heard Amanda ask 'Who's at the door..?"

"'Dunno, sweetheart." He replied softly. He opened the door and was faced with a man in all black. His hood was up, covering most of his face. He wore black, fingerless gloves and his nails were painted black. He handed Anthony a note.

"Tonight." The man said, and walked away. Anthony stood there, confused. He unfurled the note and read it.

 

_Dear Anthony Norwood,_

 

_You seemed to have gained fame these last few months, haven't you? I congratulate you on that. However, I have some bad news for you. you see, your boy toy you call a boyfriend has been ticking me off recently. He needed to be taught a lesson. Immediately. He is now held captive at my friend's home. Meet me at Bloodmarch Manor to learn how to get him back._

 

_Sincerely Yours,_

_JC_

 

Anthony booked it out the door and ran, shirtless, half asleep, and exhausted, to Bloodmarch Manor.


End file.
